legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Michealikruhara0110
YouReeka and Mythran HQ map and vendor Did you photoshop those images? They look real. Or is there REALLY a Mythran HQ. TELL ME THERE IS! and if there is, do you know how to get to it and YouReeka? -BionicleJaller Photoshopped. The "YouReeka" pic is actually an edited version of a early YouReeka property screenshot, the Mythran HQ is a combination of mixed map segments with a Mythran edited in (note the edgy, pixelated lines), and on the supposed vendor, the floating icon is too small and the name text is lighter then usual. Jamesster.LEGO 13:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, the supposed vendor is whering all obtainable items and is in the paradox room in Nexus Tower.Nateh1997 00:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) What font did you use? -Bioniclejaller @Jamesster.LEGO You sound like you hate me for making something in Photoshop, stop being so mad at everything. And compare the Map of Mythran HQ to Crux Prime, Silly Person. As for the pictures YES they are photoshopped its not to easy, and I don't see anyone who would not see that. And Jamesster just because you can see something is photoshopped doesn't mean you need to sound so clever with yourself when your not Jazzermb - Talk You love jumping to conclusions, don't you? I post a factual message showing the flaws in your images without showing any shape or form of hate, and you somehow come to the conclusion that I hate you and go on a rant. Again. Haven't we been through this already...? Jamesster.LEGO 13:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Its NOT A PROPERTY. Its the Plaza can't you see that? Jazzermb - Talk http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jamesster.LEGO/Pre-alpha_map,_properties,_and_more Jamesster.LEGO 13:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Compare. IT IS NOT CRUX PRIME!!! Jazzermb - Talk If you hadn't noticed, I noticed that and corrected it before you even posted your second message on this page. Jamesster.LEGO 14:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I Read you thing and now I want more pre-alpha maps to see. Could you send me some beta files. And just because I make something in photoshop why do you get mad at me? Jazzermb - Talk All the maps I have are already on the wiki - the property location maps are in that blog post, and some other ones are uploaded here (those same maps are also on the wiki, but this is easier to link to because they're all in a folder). There's not really much else to send, pretty much everything in the beta files I have are already here. I wasn't mad - BionicleJallar asked if they were photoshopped, I answered him. Jamesster.LEGO 14:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Jamessters not the only one that thinks they are photo-shopped, the vendor is just a player in the paradox are with the vender sign above their name, and the player+spiderling dont fit with the texture of the youreeka photo. Drigle 14:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) What a N00B! Seriously, Pre-Alpha is coming back. I have my sources, and an enemy who is about to become a friend. Also, if you hate me so much, then why do you read my blogs? People can read them if they want to. Your the "Supreme Overlord" of nothing. You control nothing. I don't have to do what you want me to, because I don't even know you and anyone who is willing to make anger be their first emotion with another user, than you are SERIOUSLY out of my league. Why am I talking to a N00B anyway? I dunno. Better scram before my popularity drains from being with you. Thanks for the flaming. It tells me that you're idiot. Goodbye! :) 05:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey About the "Glitch" page, we aren't against them being revealed, but rather being a normal page. I agree with you, I like looking at the images and knowing and revealing glitches as well, but we should make it into something that is not a normal page; a place where we can still add or check out the glitches. ~Grul0ck~ - Talk 00:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) MassiveSodaDuck 03:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Why were u banned???? Warning No cursing. MassiveSodaDuck 03:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC)this makes 0 sense. I am going to Wikia staff. -_- I understand you are upset, but that does not excuse cursing on my page. About chat, it wasn't that remark. I think it was saying "*", which, IMO, isn't reason to deliver anyone a ban. But, Mythrun won't let me argue with him, so if you would like to talk to me, please leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks. :That word does indeed call for a temp kick, it's very clearly stated when you enter that cursing is not allowed on the wiki chat. ::I wouldn't consider it a curse, but I guess that just depends on who it is. :::It is and always has been on this site. :Never saw it used here. May be reason for discrepancy. :I'm sorry I used inapropriate language on chat. I never realy considered that bad, but from now on I'll be sure to more closely watch what I say. Again, I'm sorry. Nexus Island Nexus Island actually seems pretty cool! But how would you get to Mt. Karastica? By boat? AceLaserMirage 23:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Simple Ace. there will be a Boat at the Village area you can use. After you get permission to go to the Island, you jump in, interact with it, and it takes you there. An idea I had about the circle thing that summons power from the first builders. The "power" could be Imagination! I don't know if you've already thought of it but I thought i'd say. :) DinoSharkCobra 17:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I did think of that. I just thought "Power of the First Builders" sounded better. Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Wiki Server I can understand your concern, and actually share it to and extent. The point is, if I wasn't getting everybody to participate, no one would be participating at all. This is a community effort, and the community needs to chip in. I will share with you our next course of action: *Contact LEGO, and discuss whether this is a possible transaction for the company to cooperate with as well as organize an official meeting time in an internet chat room or the likes of *Gather information and take notes; we will need a basis to state our argument, so I will type out things I should say and legal facts to back me up *Have myself and a few select others actually talk with LEGO employees, and discuss an official transaction of the franchise as well as work out the legal difficulties involved *Complete the transaction by paying them with money we will fundraise and/or collect from donations; if it is not enough, we will take out a loan to make up the difference and pay it back with subscription fees *Organize new staff for the game and assign tasks for them to get everything going again That is the plan. How soon or realistic? I, to be quite honest, do not know. I never said Customer Service... Agreed, but we have to work our way up the ranks. That starts with Customer Service. I replied several times. I will tell you when progress is made, thank you. Scroll up. The website will be the wiki. Da Server I can understand your concern, and I see a lot of truth in what you say. Point is, preliminary email is going out tomorrow. Yes, the wiki has an address (luwiki@live.com). So, I'll be putting my notes together and sending them away within the week! Preliminary email means that I'm going to be sending this first email to let them know about our idea. The whole thing won't go down in one email. Second, I'm under a TON of stress right now, and I don't need you bugging up my case about how I'm moving too slowly. Please, I can't afford the hassle right now, and I will tell you as soon as I manage to get something done. Thank you. Update! The LUGUI has been updated, please remove all text on , then reinstall the GUI by clicking "Install!" again. Remember to report any bugs you might find in comments here! Thanks for testing! Sincerely, Install! :O Wow. Just- wow. How long did it take you to write that!? My letter was two paragraphs long, and just that. Though it was more technical... Regardless, if I were in LEGO's shoes, that letter would convince me to turn around my entire course of action. Wow... Doc Overbuild You DO know that that's just Mythrun or Patch, right? I did some digging. Anyway, don't say it on the blog. Everyone will be heart broken. ProfArchibaldHale Reply As far as I know the term "Crux System" has never been used anywhere. It has always been "Nimbus System". Alcom waz here. A suit and a rifle? It's not a tommy gun, but from now on, everything you type that I read will be read in a stereotypical 20's mafia voice. 11:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC)